Miraculously Jeenius
by LightTheJeenius
Summary: Ladies and gentleman...start your engines!


**A/N: Trash. Trash on all the streets. Remember how I wrote a story if my OC was in this show? Well this time you're going to see what would happen if _I_ were in the show. Also is you haven't realized it by now, I actually hate this show. **

* * *

Jeenius had no idea how she'd reached rock bottom. Sure thought she'd reached the peak of insanity when she watched a six minute video solely consisting of 'Min Suga genius jjang jjang man boong boong' but never did she think it could get worse.

She was wrong.

Now she was in some fictional cartoon insult to France sitting in a classroom with the idiots from Miraculous Ladybug. How she missed jjang jjang man boong boong.

How she ended up here? No one knows. One moment she was playing Overwatch the next she was here. You could hear the distant cries of Pharah continuously dying because her player wasn't there to control her.

Madame ginger was giving a bullshit lesson that Jeenius was not listening to because she was done with high school forever. No one really seemed to notice because Marinoot was too busy staring at Adrien, Chloe was too busy staring at Adrien and no one else gave a shit.

"Soooooooo class. Let's write some Valentine's day poems." Madame ginger said.

"Why?" asked Fox Bitch.

"Because I'm the teacher and I enjoy watching your eternal torment." Madame ginger replied.

So the students began writing Valentines day poems in the middle of July.

Why were the students still in school during July?

Marinoot was trying to write something eloquent for Adrien to express her undying obsession with him. It wasn't working because she didn't have her magic psychedelic bug friend to help her write. Also the Tumblr blogger girl was busy writing her own poem. so Marinoot couldn't mooch off her.

Meanwhile, Chloe was writing down something that sounded a lot more like a threat than a love confession. What a wonderful person she is.

Fox Bitch was illiterate. Someone shot the Lila that could read. Just like Haru.

Adrien can't write. After being trapped in a box for the past fifteen years of his life he never learned anything other than how to walk down a straight path and pose for him cam boy shoots. Every single person in the Miraculous Ladybug fandom is fucking thirsty for this cartoon boy. I know you all want him to be a cam boy, you sick fucks.

Meanwhile Jeenius was already done. Done with humanity and her poem. It really wasn't that hard. True feelings were easily revealed when it came to her hatred for the Miraculous Ladybug show. She was sure everyone would _love_ her poem. Mwahahahahaha!

* * *

"Okay you incompetent sacks of shit. Let's get this show on the road." Madame ginger said.

Chloe stood up and began shrieking out her poem. Never in his life did Adrien want to be back in his box more than he ever had at that moment. It was a horrifying experience. Never again would he complain. His father was right. He should have stayed in the box.

"Thank you Chloe. Now everyone in the room want to die. Good fucking job. I'll see you for the next 20 years on my life. You'll never graduate." Madame ginger said.

Chloe would have said something about her father, if she hadn't been interrupted by DJ boy confessing his undying love for his turntables. Dave is that you? No. It couldn't be Dave Strider. Dave Strider was too cool for this fandom. DJ boy gave too much information for everyone's liking and was soon cut off by Madame ginger.

Alya was too triggered to say hers.

Marinoot began reciting her poem, full of mush and barf and rainbow sparkle unicorns name Cinnamon Fart. Then it transitioned to Adrien, causing everyone to cringe. Alya was even more triggered than before. Adrien almost died. Jeenius still did not give a single shit.

When Marinoot was done, Madame ginger cleared her throat. "Wow I didn't think we could get any worse but CONGRATULATIONS Marinoot you somehow managed to. This is not something to be proud of. You have shamed your family and the world. Good fucking job." she said.

Marinoot, however, was proud. She'd been able to write a love poem to Adrien all on her own. Now they were going to get married and have all 27 children she had dreamed of.

"Someone please put an end to this. You! Girl I've never seen before. Help!" Madame ginger said.

Jeenius stood up, with an expressionless face. She didn't even bother looking at her paper because she knew she didn't need it. This poem was too perfect to forget.

" _Roses are red._

 _Violets are blue._

 _Junkrat loves explosions._

 ** _THIS BOMBS FOR YOU!_** "

Out of nowhere a concussion mine appeared and blew the room up. Team Kill!

VICTORY!

She was finally free.

Thank you Junkrat.

 **A/N: Moral of the story. Play Overwatch.**


End file.
